Guide to End Game Charms By Amortis
This is a definitive guide to end game charm socketing by Amortis After noticing how there aren't any guides to questions many people had about crit percent and crit bonuses; and which charms to socket after you finished the story mode. I decided to write this guide. My characters have been called "hacked" and "cheated" by many newbies online due to my DPS (I have all 4 classes @ lvl 100 with all lvl 10 charms.) After reading and following this guide, you will realize that you don't have to hack or cheat to achieve insane DPS and that top 100 or so in eternal battle hackers are fail players with skill hacks, who will disappear on next update. Crits and Crit Bonus Soft Cap All classes, your Crit soft caps at 75% (Sentinels should still max their skill points to 105% crits.) Crit Bonus soft caps at 750% (Including Sentinels.) (65% Crit Chance + 750% Crit Bonus) = (75% Crit Chance + 650% Crit Bonus) THEY YIELD EXACT SAME DPS DOWN TO LAST NUMBER. Except 65% crit + 750% crit bonus will give you higher crit damage in exchange of frequency of crits. So once you have stacked 65% crit and 750% crit bonus, socketing a 24% Lightning damage or 24% Ice damage will yield higher DPS than to socket another crit or crit bonus. So priority of your charm sockets should be 1. Charm of Perception (+10% Crit) until you reach 65% Crit Chance. 2. Charm of Agility (+100% Crit Bonus) until you reach 750% Crit Bonus. 3. Charm of the Monk (+32% Attack Speed) until 96% (95% effective) if you have it. If not, skip to 4. 4. Charm or Storm or Charm of Winter (+24% Lightning or Ice Damage) The true difference between Storm and Winter is that, even though they yield same exact DPS, Storm charm will yield better health leech from what I've tested. ------------------ 5. A. For Blade Masters, you do not need any Charm of the Soul. Cinder Ring is all you need because of Soul Stealer Skill. Soul Stealer > Chi Steal in PVE, since it frees your passive skill for utilities. B. Sentinels with above Crit and Bonus should socket minimum of 2 x Charm of the Soul. Along with Cinder Ring + Level 1 Quick Shot <- (very important* You do not need to put any skill points in attack skills that has no cool down time in this game) You probably will not run out of energy while your level 1 Quick Shot hits for 12 million damage per sec. C. Battle Worn (Battle on~) needs 1 x Charm of the Soul and 1 x Charm of the Wisdom but same concept. Using rank 1 Cyclone, and tapping it instead of hold it, you will never run out of energy other than boss battles. D. Warmages will need more energy return. 2 x Charm of the Soul + 1 x Charm of the Wisdom is required to sustain your level 1 Arcane Blade without running our of energy. Unlike how the hacker and cheaters fail to play, using my above crit guide with rank 1 Arcane Blades will effectively clear the maps in few over-powered hits, since only CD with Arcane Blades are if it doesn't land the hits. ------------------ 6. Charm of the Bandit. Socketing 1 of it with Health Leech skill (9.8%) will let you pass about wave ~150. Socketing 2 of it (15.3%, lowers you DPS about .1 million) will let you pass wave ~180. ... and so on. It's up to you how much health leech you want vs how much DPS you want. X. Beyond wave 200, you will need to lower your DPS with some Charm of Essence/Fortitude. Because mobs will likely kill you in less than 2 seconds and some bosses can 2 shot you. Only exception being Battleworn, just from using 1 x Charm of Essence and rank 1 Cyclone.. You can reach wave 299 using T100 armors.. very durable and Cyclone returns the best amount of health leech with angry mobs. Example PVE DPS Blademaster: I am currently using "Sanguine Gears" from Blood match. Sanguine Claws (89332 - 108881 damage) have exact same DPS as epic Imperial Dagger but it comes with 3 x level 10 charms =). Using Sanguine Claws - 40% Damage Bonus 95% Attack Speed 55% Crit Chance (I traded this for Attack Speed) 750% Crit Bonus 11% Radiance 96% Lightning 9.8% Health Leech = 6,177,743 DPS With Lower Health Leech - 40% Damage Bonus 95% Attack Speed 65% Crit Chance 650% Crit Bonus 11% Radiance 120% Lightning 4.3% Health Leech = 7,028,521 DPS Maximum Possible DPS for Blademaster but not practical. 40% Damage Bonus 127% Attack Speed 65% Crit Chance 650% Crit Bonus 11% Radiance 96% Lightning 4.3% Health Leech = 7,326,757 DPS ------------------ Like I mentioned above, even though your Sentinel only has 4 million DPS using my guide. With the energy regen and level 1 Quick Shot, your actually DPS will be around 12 million just using Quick Shots unbuffed.. and by using Level 20 Arrow Barrage with above setting, your DPS will be SO HIGH you will kill every boss in less than 2 seconds... yeah but like I said.. some bosses will one shot you, so balance it out. THIS GUIDE IS MEANT FOR END GAME CONTENT.. NOT FOR LEVELING. I MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE A CHARM GUIDE FOR LOWBIES. ------------------ I will continue to update this guide and if you have any questions you can email me @ paganlord at gmail . com and don't forget to add me as friend in-game if you find this guide useful. - AMORTIS